


Stop, Rewind, Play

by D_Prime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Prime/pseuds/D_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Stiles says "You know I love you, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop, Rewind, Play

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, I have been converted to Sciles-ism, for it is the OTP. Amen. :)

and Scott is just babbling now, making nonsensical promises punctuated with the occasional "please don't, please don't, please don't" but when he reaches out, Stiles is already gone, walking away, hands in his pockets, head bowed

***

and Scott is lying on his back, staring up at his best friend's face with a look of utter amazement because Stiles is making these _sounds_ , these soft little whimpers and it's driving Scott  _crazy_ and he thrusts harder, letting out a growl that will shake the house apart and he's coming apart and he's coming

***

and Stiles says "You know I love you, right?"

***

and Scott can see their reflection in the mirror and they're so fucking _beautiful_ together and Stiles leans down to whisper in his ear: "This is the happiest I've ever been"

***

and Stiles punches him in the face, angry, still in shock

***

and Stiles says "You know I love you, right?" and Scott says "I love you too, Stiles"

***

and Scott's hips lift off the bed when Stiles goes down on him because he's amazing, he's better than anything Scott's ever known, and when did he get so good at this?

***

and Stiles is standing in the doorway and he is _not_ crying because he won't let the tears fall, and he says "How could you not see that?"

***

and the kitsune slips out of Scott's bed, still wearing Stiles' face, laughing as it jumps out the window

***

and the kitsune says "You know I love you, right?" and Scott says "I love you too, Stiles"

***

and the kitsune leans down to whisper in his ear: "This is the happiest I've ever been"

***

and Stiles says "She wasn't me. How could you not see that?"

***

and Scott is just babbling now, making nonsensical promises punctuated with the occasional "please don't, please don't, please don't" but when he reaches out, Stiles is already gone, walking away, hands in his pockets, head bowed


End file.
